Hundido en un Rincón
by Lore-chan
Summary: Con una bella canción de Maná doy vida a este songfic...Yamato y alquién más...no he leído un fic con esta pareja...y si la hay pues...no la he visto jeje.


1 Hundido en un Rincón.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Te escribo en un rincón  
  
Donde siempre me has tenido, en soledad  
  
Hundido en un rincón  
  
Entre polvo y el olvido…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato dejó de lado un momento la guitarra y tomó su cuaderno en donde escribía canciones. Mientras ensayaba unos acordes, algo se le venía a la mente. Una canción…una triste canción.  
  
No podía evitar escribir desconsoladas canciones cuando pensaba en él.  
  
Como le había costado declarársele aquel día de calor, él jugando football y él viéndole sentado, hundido bajo un árbol de cerezo. Arrojó todas las incertidumbres lejos, porque su corazón solitario ya no podía seguir respirando sin el amor del otro.  
  
La canción comenzaba a escaparse de sus sentimientos y a cada paso ésta era más y más doliente. La había escrito días antes…a modo de carta, pero ¿qué hacía Yamato Ishida escribiendo cartas?. La botó y ahora la rescribía nuevamente, pero mejor…  
  
  
  
  
  
Te dejo esta carta  
  
Buscando fin a este dolor  
  
Siento que estoy muriendo  
  
Pero no podía vivir…más así.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fueron días felices aquellos …junto a ese a quien tanto aprendió a amar y tanto le duele olvidar.  
  
Solo, en su cuarto, sentado en un rincón…con el cuaderno en mano y la tristeza llenándole el alma por completo. No se merecía haber sufrido tanto, y el otro no se merecía ser amado tanto.  
  
El mejor amigo…de su hermano.  
  
Llegaron tan lejos, avanzaron tantos pasos. Se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma…en vano.  
  
Cada vez que hacían el amor, podía sentir el calor en las venas. Y el amor sacudiéndole el pecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Te escribo en un rincón…  
  
Hay, pobre de mi,  
  
Solo en un rincón.  
  
Hay, pobre de mi.  
  
Solo el corazón.  
  
…Hundido en un rincón.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todo ya se había acabado. Al fin, pero no un fin para él. un fin para el otro.  
  
Para otro que ya no le importaron todas las promesas, todas las canciones…millones de canciones escritas sólo para él. Injusto, pero ya Yamato no lo podía sostener más con él.  
  
No quiso darse cuenta que aquel ya no le pertenecía, se había enamorado de la persona más cercana…de la persona más querida.  
  
Por esa misma razón no había reclamado. Al contrario le abrió el paso y le dejó libre.  
  
Le costó demasiado, pero lo logró. Mas ahora el dolor vuelve, vuelve más fuerte que nunca.  
  
  
  
  
  
Te fuiste escurriendo  
  
Entre mis manos y mis sueños  
  
Muchos, años…  
  
muchos años que me tuviste  
  
que me dejaste,  
  
hundido en soledad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenía que verlo, quisiese o no. Tenía que verlo llegar de la mano de otro; de la mano de su propio hermano.  
  
Y Daisuke nada hacía, pareciera como si nada entre ambos nunca hubiera pasado. Y ahora prefería estar hundido en un rincón que oír las palabras que de decían él y Takeru.  
  
Y Takeru nada sabía. Nunca sospechó.  
  
Mientras la rabia lo comía por dentro y escribía con el poco amor que aún le quedaba adentro por Daisuke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siento el aire espeso  
  
Ya ni puedo respirar  
  
Siento que estoy muriendo  
  
Mientras invento esta canción…  
  
  
  
  
  
La punta del lápiz quebró y la tinta se destiñó por lágrimas que se escaparon sin permiso.  
  
Golpeó la pared, en un lugar ya marcado por anteriores golpes y ésta quebró como su lápiz, quebró como su voz apagada y los intentos por olvidarse de Daisuke.  
  
Un sueño roto, y la canción no la podía seguir escribiendo al parecer volvería ésta al coro y terminaría…como él ahí, solo, añorando tener a ese a quien amaba a su hermano menor.  
  
Suspiró entre sollozos y la pared recibió otro golpe.  
  
  
  
Hundido en un rincón  
  
Hay, pobre de mi  
  
Solo…en un rincón  
  
Hay, pobre de mi  
  
Solo…el corazón  
  
Hundido en un rincón…  
  
  
  
  
  
Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y con la mirada borrosa aún podía ver el cuaderno con la canción inconclusa tirado bajo la cama.  
  
Apretó las manos contra su pecho…ahí…  
  
  
  
  
  
…Hundido en un rincón…  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Vaya como lo hago sufrir a este chico lindo. Pues la canción la escuché creo que 100 veces y me imaginé a Yamato, pero faltaba alguien más y el capítulo en donde aparecía Yama' rescatando a gabumon despertó mis ansias por escribir un "¿Daimato?" o ¿"Yamasuke"?  
  
No pude dejarlos juntos por la simple razón que no se ven bien juntos y sólo experimentaba. Aunque de todos modos en este fic se veían kawaii!  
  
  
  
Em…¿Reviews?, please!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* L o r e – c h a n *  
  
(todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


End file.
